Sonic and the Broken World
by Koopa Troopinski
Summary: When Dr. Eggman's latest weapon breaks the world apart, it's up to Sonic and Co. to put it back together and fight a new dark force. Based on the events of Sonic Unleashed.


Chapter 1:

Like Any Other Day

* * *

><p>By all accounts, it was a perfect day to relax near the shores of Apotos. Sun shining in the distance, beautiful skies, windmills slowly turning, waves crashing onto the small cliffs, the occasional seagull—you usually only saw scenery like this on postcards or travel brochures. It's a great place to be at if you wanted to spend the morning with your girlfriend.<p>

Or if you lost a bet.

Or both, as was the case with the famous blue speed demon, who was currently forced to spend the morning with a certain pink hedgehog. She wasn't even his girlfriend, even though she proclaims she is time and time again. The two were lying down together on a field near a small cliff, with a windmill doing its thing to the right of them. _At least I'm just lying on this grassy field_, Sonic thought, _instead of going shopping again._

The very thought of shopping with Amy Rose filled him with dread. The last time he went shopping with her, he wound up being dressed up as Michael Jackson. That was also from a lost bet. Maybe he should stop making bets with Knuckles…

While he was reconsidering who to bet with, Amy noticed his dismal expression and sat up. "Hey!" the pink hedgehog yelled to her date (or captive, however you want to put it), "You shouldn't be so gloomy, Sonic. The weather's so beautiful today!"

Sonic looked at Amy then looked up at the sky. His expression got brighter. He had to admit that the weather was indeed beautiful. It was the kind of weather he loved to run in.

And so he got up and ran.

Except he couldn't; his ankles were cuffed together. All he managed to do was fall flat on his face and lay there for a good five seconds before turning over and reverting back to being gloomy.

Amy sighed then stood up. "Look," she began, "I know you'd rather be doing something else right now, but could you at least enjoy the time we have together? You always seem to have the time to run off someplace but never the time to sit down with your friends."

Sonic sat up at the sound of this. She was right. Sure, he did actually spend a couple of days with his friends, mostly Tails, but those days were few and far between. He was pretty much just running; it was one of his two passions, after all, the other one being eating a dozen chili dogs in one sitting. He has some crazy metabolism.

_I guess I can afford to spend a day or two of not running_, he thought.

Satisfied with his decision, Sonic stood up and faced Amy with a smirk on his face. "All right then," he said, "I guess I can deal with a day of not running. Tell you what, I'll spend the rest of the day with you—" Sonic then held one finger up and continued, "—on one condition: you take these off," he frowned and pointed to the ankle cuffs.

Amy looked at him suspiciously. The last few times she freed him from his chains, he immediately took off running. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that_ he was chained up against his will by someone who was obsessed about him_, but it could've been something else. Maybe.

Reluctantly, Amy took out the keys that would free his feet and started towards Sonic's ankle cuffs. She was about to put the key in when she noticed that there were giant shadows moving across the ground. This shouldn't have been possible, as there was supposed to be clear skies today and tomorrow, unless the weatherman screwed up again. She looked up and was shocked to see what looked like a fleet of flying battleships moving across the sky. She also thought she saw something familiar. It was really far away, but she could have sworn it looked like—

"The Egg Carrier," Sonic said, crossing his arms and looking at the same thing Amy was looking at, "Looks like Egghead's at it again."

* * *

><p>AN:

This is the very first story I'm creating, and I plan to do many more chapters for this story. I would appreciate it if you made a review so that I can see what I'm doing right and what I can do better. Thank you.

All characters and places used belong to Sega.


End file.
